


Blue Exorcist Omo Drabbles

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, Humiliation, I mean that's kind of it, Omorashi, Pee, Public Humiliation, Requests, Situational Humiliation, Watersports, it's just pee, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Requests for Blue Exorcist omorashi drabbles are open. I will post them all as chapters in this work. Any warnings will be in chapter summary.





	1. Cram School/Rin Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarBubbles2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/gifts).



> Rin desperation and wetting in Cram School setting.

Rin squirms in his seat, eyes glued to the clock across the room. Yukio just won’t _shut up_. He’s going on about demon wards or something, and Rin had spent the first half of class trying to zone out and ignore every word of what his brother was saying. The second half of class, so far, has been spent jiggling his leg up and down, trying to hold his bladder. He needed to go when he first arrived, but his need wasn’t that great. He thought he could ignore it until class was over. Evidently, he’d thought wrong.

He tries to make eye contact with Yukio from across the room, _begging_ silently for his brother to realize his obvious discomfort and excuse him. They are twins; they have known each other for 15 years. If Yukio doesn’t know what Rin does when he needs to pee by now, he is more oblivious than Rin had previously thought.

He does eventually manage to make eye contact, and he shoots Yukio a silent but pleading look while biting his lip. His brother’s face flashes with confusion, and he rolls his eyes as they continue to scan across the room. Rin frowns, glancing at the clock once more. There are fifteen minutes left of Yukio’s boring lecture, and Rin is quite positive that he has never had to piss this badly in his life.

His leg will not stop jiggling, and he is sure that he can actually _feel_ the piss gathered behind the tip of his penis, aching to be released. His bladder is hard and swollen in his stomach, and he can’t sit up straight. He is in an awkward, hunched position, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his bladder. It doesn’t seem to be working.

He curses himself for getting to this point. _Why_ hadn’t he just gone before class? Or asked Yukio to go _before_ he got to this point? If he asked now, Yukio would tell him to hold it, that his lecture was almost over. And even if he did say yes, Rin was completely sure that he couldn’t possibly stand without grabbing the front of his pants, or worse, _leaking_. Pushing air forceful from his nose, Rin leans in his seat, grinding his cock against the chair. Only a bit longer; he would have to hold it.

He grimaces as a wave of desperation assaults him, his overfilled bladder protesting and attempting to release its contents without his permission. Cheeks burning, he grabs himself through his pants to stop the flow. When Rin glances around to see if anyone saw his embarrassment, he sees that his classmates are focused on Yukio’s lecture and not him. All except for Shima, who gives Rin a sympathetic glance.

Rin is quite sure he has never been this desperate, or this _embarrassed_ in his entire life. Another jolt of pain in his abdomen, and Rin needs to grab himself once more to prevent any leakage. Panicking, he knows that he has to get to the restroom _now._ He raises his hand shakily, unable to keep still in his seat. When Yukio addresses him, he swallows hard. His voice shakes as he speaks. “Yukio, can I be excused? It’s an emergency.”

Yukio rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “There’s ten minutes left of class, Rin. It can wait.”

It really _can’t_. Rin can feel the eyes of his classmates on him, now, intrigued by the interruption and his desperate plea to leave. Thankfully, Yukio calls their attention back to the lecture, and Rin is able to rock in his seat without numerous sets of eyes on him. He bites his lip, begging his bladder to wait just ten more minutes.

His bladder doesn’t seem to be in any mood to negotiate. After only a minute, Rin is holding himself again like a child, uncaring if the rest of the class sees. His teeth have sunk into his lip, and his mouth fills with iron. He has to go _so badly_. He sees Shima staring at him once more, and Rin flushes and looks away.

There are eight minutes left of class, and Rin can feel his boxers steadily dampening. He wants to moan, to whimper. He is humiliated enough already, however, so he silently rocks in place, gripping his dick through his pants like his life depends on it. It’s bad enough that his pride does. Seven more minutes; Rin is starting to lose confidence in himself as he feels a wet patch growing on his crotch.

He is just five minutes away from relief when his muscles stop cooperating completely. His steady leakage turns into a stream, a loud hissing into his boxers. He is sure that he mumbles some sort of plea or curse, and he hears the murmurs of his classmates as his bladder empties itself into his pants.

It’s warm, wet, and loud. There is no mistaking what is happening as Rin wets himself, his pants soaking and urine spilling onto his chair. As he keeps going, it splatters onto the floor deafeningly, creating a constantly expanding puddle below him. Still, he keeps his hand gripping his dick, as if he will be able to magically stop the flow.

When his bladder starts to feel lighter and yet he is _still_ relieving himself, Rin realizes it is pointless to continue trying to hold it in. His muscles are finished; he can’t control them any longer. He moves his hand to his thigh instead, and his dick twitches as the fabric becomes wet again and again. He realizes after a few moments, that the room is completely silent aside from the hissing and splattering coming from where Rin is seated.

By the time he is empty, he is sure that he must be crying. His face feels wet, and the room is silent. That is, until Yukio clears his throat and finally speaks. “We can finish up this lecture tomorrow. Uhm…I’ll see you all then.”

Rin can hear murmurs and shuffling as his classmates gather their things to leave. He doesn’t raise his eyes from his lap, tears dotting the already soaked fabric of his pants. Rin is startled by a hand on his shoulder, and a soft voice in his ear. “It’s alright, Okumura.” Shima assures him. When Rin doesn’t respond, Shima squeezes his shoulder and walks away.

As soon as Rin hears the classroom door close, he lifts his head. Yukio is a few feet from him, staring at him with a mix of guilt, horror, and shock. “Rin, I- “

“I _told_ you it was an emergency.”

Yukio sighs. “Rin, I’m sorry, I thought you were just trying to leave early…I didn’t think…I didn’t think you would…”

Rin looks at his lap again as more tears form within his eyes. “I couldn’t help it! I really tried, I just couldn’t…I’m so embarrassed.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Soft footfalls sound and a hand falls on his shoulder once more. “It’s my fault. I’ll make sure no one says anything to you about it, okay? I don’t think they would anyway. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I feel _disgusting._ ”Rin barks, his pants becoming cold and clammy.

“I’m sorry, Rin. Let’s go back to the dorm, okay?”

Begrudgingly, Rin follows his brother from the room.


	2. Rin/Bon Platonic Omo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate Rin with Bon, who at first, is not being very helpful of Rin's discomfort.

“Okumura, will you hurry the hell up?”

Rin scowls, biting his lip as he hurries to catch up to Bon. Well, he probably shouldn’t be referring to him as “Bon”; the last time he did so to his face, he was told that they weren’t friends, so he should call _Suguro_ by his family name. It was just Rin’s luck to be paired up with Bon- _Suguro_ -as the exwires took a “field trip” of sorts. Shura referred to it as a field trip, while Yukio had called it a mission. The line, to Rin, was a very fine one.

When he does catch up to Bon, his partner snaps at him again. “You’re as slow as a snail today. Why can’t you just keep up?”

They had been sent to score the area, keeping an eye out for any low-level demons whilst Yukio and Shura secured the area with wards. Of course, it was Rin’s luck to not only be paired with Bon, but also to have drank a bottle of soda on the way here, and not had time to use the restroom before they got assigned their objectives. Bluntly, Rin snaps, “I need to piss, _okay?_ ”

Rin is positive that he hears Bon snicker at this. “Didn’t Shiemi tell you it wasn’t a good idea to drink that entire soda on the way here- “

“ _Shut up._ ”

Another snicker, and Bon suggests, “You could always, uh…Water the trees.” He gestures around them, where there is an ample amount of trees that Rin could very well relieve himself near. Of course, that would involve a barrage of problems, the first being Rin needing to admit just how desperate he was to Bon, and that he couldn’t hold his piss in. The second being that it would mean Rin would have to take his dick out with Bon right there, and piss where he could clearly hear him doing so. _No, thank you._

“I’m _fine._ ” Rin insists, trying to hide the obvious shuffle from his steps.

“Great.” Bon quips, “Then _hurry up._ ”

“What’s your problem, anyway, Bon-uh-Suguro? You’ve been in a mood since we left.”

“I haven’t. Let’s just get this over with so we can get back to campus.”

Rin shrugs, following Bon deeper into the wooded area. His bladder is uncomfortably full, and Bon is right- they should just get this over with so they can go back to campus. Rin swears he can feel his bladder filling with each step he takes, and he tries to hide that from Bon. They scout the area as they were told, not even finding a single demon. “Waste of time.” Rin mutters, shifting his hips as he kicks a rock on the ground, to hide the subtle motion.

“Now that’s something we can agree on.” Bon mumbles, stopping to look around. “There’s nothing here.” He sighs, scanning over their surroundings.

Standing still is difficult for Rin, at this point, so he paces as he, too, scans over the area. His bladder is too full- liquid sloshes inside of him as he paces, and he has to resist grabbing himself or crossing his legs. “We should head back.” Rin suggests casually.

Bon looks him over, a smirk forming on his lips. “You’re doing a potty dance.” He grins. “Just go, Okumura. There’s no one even here.”

Rin groans, his face warming at Bon’s perceptiveness. “I’m fine. Let’s go back.”

“Okay, but when you piss in your pants, I’m going to laugh.” Bon shrugs as the pair heads back in the direction they came.

Rin rolls his eyes, his steps a bit bouncier than usual. “I think you just want to see me take my dick out.” He mutters, trying to turn the embarrassment onto Bon, instead.

Bon laughs in response, unaffected. “You _wish_. I just don’t want to explain to your brother why your pants are soaked.”

“They aren’t even- “

“They will be. You can’t keep still.”

It’s only at Bon’s comment that Rin realizes he has been subconsciously swaying his hips and bouncing as he walks, a makeshift effort to hold his bladder. “Just _shut up_ about it, will you?”

Bon shrugs again, pressing ahead in silence. Rin is pleased with his compliance, and keeps pace with him. As they get closer, however, Rin is having more trouble hiding his need. He _really_ needs the toilet. He realizes, also, that he won’t have access to one until they get back to campus, which will be an hour at the earliest. Biting his lip, Rin knows that he will need to go before then. In the state he is in, bladder pressing against his waistband, there is no way he can hold it for that long.

Rin weighs his options; he can embarrass himself by going here in front of Bon, or embarrass himself when they get back to where they came from, and embarrass himself in front of Bon and everyone else. Rin knows he doesn’t have much of a choice, and he stops short. He flushes as he marches in place, asking Bon, “Can you wait a second?”

“Going to piss?” Bon asks, glancing back at Rin and smirking at his subtle dancing in place.

Rin nods, face growing redder. “Seriously, don’t look.”

“Why would I?”

As soon as Rin turns away from Bon, he allows himself the comfort of grabbing his dick through his pants. He shuffles a bit off the beaten path, unbuttoning his pants and then working on the zipper. The zipper, however, does not want to work with Rin. “Oh, shit! Come on, not now.” He grabs his dick again as he struggles with the zipper. “Come _on._ ”

“Uh, everything okay over there?”

He had forgotten that Bon was even there. Sighing and swallowing his pride, Rin mumbles, “No, my zipper is stuck.”

Rin freezes as he hears footsteps behind him, his hand still gripping his crotch like a child. Bon’s voice is surprisingly calm and non-judgmental as he approaches Rin, asking, “Do you want me to try it?” Threateningly, he adds, “As long as we never speak of it again.”

Rin nods frantically, the thought of relief being so close too much to bear. His bladder is throbbing, and he really doesn’t care how his zipper gets pulled down, because if it doesn’t, his pants are about to be flooded. “Please; I’m about to piss myself.”

Bon grabs the hem of Rin’s jeans with one hand and his zipper with the other, tugging it down. It snags again, but he calmly wiggles it until it is all the way down before stepping back and a bit away from Rin. Sighing gratefully, Rin pulls his cock out immediately and begins pissing onto the forest floor. He leans his free hand against the tree he is standing in front of, leveraging himself as his bulging bladder finally empties.

He isn’t aware that Bon is watching him until his bladder is almost emptied, the last few thick spurt jetting onto the ground. Blushing, he finishes up and tucks himself back into his pants. “I told you not to look, jerk.” He mutters, joining Bon on the path.

“Sorry.” Bon actually apologizes, his face a bit redder than it was before. He composes himself, clearing his throat. “If you had to go that bad, you should have just went before. _You’re_ the jerk.”

Rin shrugs, ready to put the awkward situation behind them. “Whatever. Still convinced you just wanted to see my- “

“ _Shut up."_


End file.
